


Synchronicity on Belsavis

by brightephemera



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Belsavis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightephemera/pseuds/brightephemera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sith Warrior Ruth and Imperial Agent Wynston, unaware of their presence on the same planet, reflect on the challenges ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity on Belsavis

April, 11 ATC - 3 months before the confirmation of the Wrath

_Belsavis_

“Get the feeling we’re getting farther from where we’re supposed to go?”

Ruth joined Vette at the bridge railing. “Yes. Now more than ever.”

Vette looked down at the green-splotched planet. “Then again, if he has a sister locked up down there...”

“If Baras has a sister she would turn on him as fast as anyone else. If she’s anything better than completely insane I would almost want to release her back on the playing field.”

“Emphasis on almost,” Vette said gingerly. “Right?”

Ruth sighed. “Right. I know. A Dark Side Sith of her power wouldn’t help anyone. I just...I want this over.”

“Korriban’s right in the navicomputer.”

“I know. Sometimes I think it’d be nice to just walk up and challenge him. But...I’ve never seen him fight. I don’t know what he’s capable of. He wouldn’t have this much influence over this many people if he weren’t powerful in his own right.”

“Or rich,” said Vette. “But then, nobody talks about how their retirement was paid for by Lord Baras.”

“No,” said Ruth.

“In fact,” Vette said, faux-thoughtfully, “he probably saves a lot by never having to pay out a retirement plan.”

“I know.” Ruth rubbed her temples. “I didn’t think it would be this soon. Not me. Not with the results I gave him. Did he cut me loose while he knew I couldn’t beat him? Or did he cut me loose because he knew I could? I have to know which before I come into the same room as him.”

“You’ve made a great career on not having to care,” said Vette. “Usually you walk in and the place cleans itself up. Besides, for my money? He can’t go the distance. I mean, you’re Miss Galactic Enforcer, Year 10, and in the running for the tiara for Year 11 too. That’s gotta scare even him.” 

Ruth cracked a smile. “I don’t think he’s ever earned the tiara.”

“Darned right he didn’t. Can you imagine him with the sash, though?”

“All silver-sparkly with those tibanna threads? Definitely.”

“You would so win in the dress department.”

“Oh- don’t even- we could kill a whole room of judges putting Baras in the fashion show.” Ruth gave in to giggles. Laughter was something she could keep and share with her friends. It was something to hold against the darkness that she always seemed to be aimed toward. Even against Baras.

~

“Get the feeling they’re just tricking us further from where we want to be?”

Wynston straightened and looked around. The wilderness of this planet was about the least pleasant place he had ever visited. Nothing in sight but green and wild animals and ruined infrastructure. ”I’ve considered the possibility,” he said.

Kaliyo snorted. “But we’re going anyway.”

“We’re going anyway.”

“Even though Hunter’s not even here anymore, almost guaranteed? I thought you were out for revenge.”

“This isn’t about revenge.”

“Like hell. What’d he do to you with that keyword, anyway? I saw your report to HQ, it read like Kuati cheese. All the interesting parts cut out.”

“I was complete with my description of Hunter.”

“For a professional liar, you stink at lying.”

Wynston’s jaw tightened before he mastered himself. “Only because you know me, sweetheart.” Inconvenient but true.

She rolled her eyes at the nickname. “Fine. Don’t tell me. I bet you’re still gonna jump at your first chance to kick his ass.”

“That may be an interesting point,” said Wynston. “I’ve never seen him fight. So far he’s only pulled strings, and while I can pull strings too that may buy me no better than an even match. I would rather know what I’m getting into when the time comes.” 

“All you want is the chance to beat him senseless yourself,” said Kaliyo.

Wynston inclined his head. “Perhaps.”

Her silver eyes lit up at this rare admission of aggression. “Finally found someone who can get under your skin, huh?”

“I already have one of those.” He eyed her black nails and summoned a smirk. “She’s enough to deal with.”

Kaliyo preened. Wynston wondered, not for the first time, just how much energy he would have to sink into managing her in the days ahead. With Kaliyo it was fun, always, and deliriously rewarding, but sooner or later he had to direct his efforts elsewhere. Once he got all his resources pointed in the right direction, whatever the cost to himself, he would win. Even against Hunter.


End file.
